


Supernatural/OC One-Shots

by yellowwolf56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural/OC One-Shots

She never let him call her Ser. Ever.

It didn't matter that it was the nickname she had given him when they first met. To Sam Winchester, Ser Shukellster was Sarah. No exceptions.

That's why Sam thought it was strange when she didn't even react to the name.

"Ser?" He repeated, looking at her oddly.

"Yes?" She replied, annoyance at being asked again lacing through her tone. Sam turned, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw an expression cross her face that didn't seem to fit, as though someone else was in Sarah's body. 

Sam pulled a pistol from his belt, turned, and pointed it at "Sarah's" face.

"Where is she?" He demanded. Sarah's mouth half-opened in shock, and then closed into a thin line. The normally warm brown of her eyes now held an edge, as though, once again, someone else had taken her and shoved another personality into her brain.

"Dead," it snapped. The shape-shifter, for that's what it was, smiled, and Sam could see a predator lurking under the normal softness Sarah had.

Sam felt a lurch in his stomach, fear gripping him, and the coldness of expectations met. 

He always knew she would get hurt when the brothers had brought her in, but death was something he had forced himself to forget. 

He was paying for his forgetfulness.

It raised its head and glared at the taller person, and hissed,

"Find her in the warehouse." 

There was a bang, and the thing had a hole in its forehead. It crumpled to the ground and Sam tucked his gun away.

He jogged towards the warehouse, and pushed open the door, pulling out a flashlight. He flicked the switch and the bright glow lit the area in stark white. He walked among the abandoned crates, searching for anything that would reveal Sarah's location. 

Sam whipped around when he heard a rustle behind him. A figure stepped into the lights, a gun raised and cocked for used. 

Sarah looked at Sam warily, searching for anything that would show he wasn't really a human. Sam raised his hands above his head.

"I just killed your little friend," Sam said quietly. Sarah frowned. Sam sighed. They stood like that, until Sarah uncocked the gun and tucked it back into the holster at her waist.

In a moment, Sarah had her arms around him, and they stood in a tight embrace and Sam buried his face in her hair.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered.

"It killed its friend. They both disguised themselves as me," She whispered back. Sam didn't reply, just held her tightly.

He finally stepped back and looked at her for a moment. Dean always told him to just tell her how he felt. Sam had argued it wasn't that easy.

"I-I was so scared," Sam blurted out. He internally frowned, wondering where his confession had gone. 

"Me too," Sarah said. She smiled at him in a way that made him feel warm. 

Maybe soon he would tell her.

Maybe.


End file.
